Diminishing Returns
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: When Munkustrap ends up in a horrible predicament on the day he is to be mated, Alonzo is forced to put aside his personal feelings in order to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** _The idea for this story came to me while I was working on a request for a Munk/Alonzo one-shot, and if you've read that you'll notice the two stories are pretty similar in their set-ups. Don't worry though, this one will be much different once things get moving.  
_

* * *

I told myself I wouldn't fall for him. I promised myself I would keep myself in check. Unfortunately for me, things didn't actually end up that way. Maybe it has to do with how we always seem to want what we can't have, or maybe some of Tugger's disobliging ways ended up rubbing off on me back when I was one of his fans. I wasn't the only one who used to be one of his fans. Pretty much everyone our age or younger in the tribe had been at some point. These days though, his fan club was most kits and a few queens. Now I'm sure at this point that you'll be thinking that it was Tugger I told myself I wouldn't fall in love with. Thankfully it wasn't. Ok maybe I nursed a quiet crush on him right after he became a tom and I was still a kit, but I moved on pretty quickly. Ok so maybe it took a month or three, but I did! Anyway, as I said it wasn't him that I'd fallen for, it was his brother, Munkustrap.

Munkustrap and I have always been close. Munkustrap was a little less than an year older than me, and was almost a grown tom when I was born, and he was a tom by the time the kits that were roughly my age (Tugger, Bombalurina, Demeter, Coricopat, and Tantomile) and I were able to hunt for ourselves. I was never very close with the other kittens my age since I was always the one that thought things through before doing them. When the rest of them would run off and do something ill-advised I'd be the one trying to make sure that nobody ended up getting seriously injured. There's one in every group, and in ours, that one was me. I think that's why Munk and I were always so close. I don't recall how it all came about, probably because I was so young, but throughout my kittenhood I remember him being there to guide me through. Nobody actually knows who my parents are, apparently Deuteronomy found me one day on his journey from his human home to the junkyard and he took me in. Come to think of it, that may be why I don't recall how I came to know Munk, since Deuteronomy is his father. That actually makes a lot more sense now that I think about it. It's funny how you never realize things like that until one day they just pop into your head. Getting back to my original point, Munkustrap was always there to help me and guide me.

When I finally became a tom, Munkustrap had already been chosen as jellicle protector and he asked me to assist him in his duties. Of course I was honored to have been asked, and accepted the task readily. At the time I was still nursing my crush on Tugger so working with Munk day in and day out was no problem. After I finally got over my crush I promised myself I'd focus on my duties. Munk was relying on me more and more for the frequent trivial matters that needed sorting out so he could focus on the larger issues facing the tribe, and though it meant I didn't hang around with my friend and mentor all the time anymore, I was happy to be doing more and proud that he trusted me with that level of autonomy.

It was also about that time that he and Demeter began seeing each other. He finally had some time to himself and was clearly making the most of it. At first I was very happy for them, but every time I saw them together I felt a little more jealous. When I first started feeling jealous I told myself it was because he'd found someone and I was still single and that I'd get over it soon enough, but I couldn't keep myself convinced of that for very long. I saw the way she looked at him, the way she reacted to his touch, and I wished it was me there in her place. Lucky for me, my duties kept me busy most of the day so I didn't have any time to be sitting around moping and wishing it was me he loved.

That all changed not long after, though. They'd been seeing each other for about two months when out of the blue Munkustrap asked me to meet him in his den late one evening. There were always a few jellicles hanging around the junkyard, no matter what time it was, but given our duties we had a general idea of most people's schedules. Tugger and Bombalurina for example would usually be out and about from early afternoon until the small hours of the morning, while Skimble and Jenny could only be found when the sun was shining. Given our duties, Munkustrap and I would usually retire to our dens in the hours surrounding noon and midnight so we could be available to as much as possible, which is why I was surprised he'd want to see me so late in the evening.

I began to grow nervous as I drew nearer and nearer to his den. I was worried he might be displeased with how I'd handled something or that I'd failed in one of my duties. I couldn't think of any instances that would fall into either of those categories, but as I said before I've always had a tendency to overthink things. When I arrived he greeted me with a smile and quickly ushered me inside. His den was on the smaller size, but certainly very cozy. He had the rear view mirror from one of the cars in the yard propped in the corner so he could groom himself, a few blankets to sleep on, a pair of wooden blocks to sit on, and a few miscellaneous trinkets scattered here and there.

"Sit down Lon, I've got something I want to talk to you about," he said as gestured towards one of the blocks and pulled the other close to it.

"Sure. What's on your mind Munk?"

"Well you know Demeter and I have been seeing each other for a while."

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Something told me I wasn't going to like where this conversation was going.

"Right, well um... I've been thinking about it a lot and, um... well I..."

"Thinking about what Munk? Spit it out already!"

"I'm going to ask her to be my mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Munkustrap finally gathered up the nerve to ask Demeter, news of their engagement spread like wildfire. By day's end everyone was talking about it and congratulating them. Jerrie was sent to give the news to Deuteronomy and escort him back so he could preside over their mating dance. As jellicle leader, it was his presence and blessing that made a union official. Not that he had ever denied his blessing to any couple or prevented a couple from mating (at least to my knowledge), but everyone always asked for it as a sign of respect.

From what he told me, Munkustrap's proposal wasn't spectacular by any means, but a quiet and intimate affair with just the two of them. They went to their favorite spot (the location of which was known only to them) and just as dawn was breaking he asked her to be his mate. I knew I should have been happy for them, the proposal had been idyllic and he seemed to be the happiest I'd ever seen him, but I couldn't help but feel a little resentful of Demeter. It should have been _me_ with him before dawn and it should have been _me_ he was preparing to dance with once Deuteronomy arrived, not her.

To add insult to injury Munkustrap had asked me to present Demeter to him. Traditionally the father of the queen would present her to the audience in a short dance before she danced with her tom and if the her father had passed or was unable to dance, the responsibility would fall to Munkustrap as protector. However, Demeter's and Bombalurina's father had passed when they were young and Munkustrap was to be her mate so he couldn't present her either. I should have been honored that they asked me to play such an important role in their mating dance, but it only served to rub salt in the still weeping wound that their announcement had left on me. Naturally, saying no wasn't exactly an option. Despite my desire to move beyond that point, Munkustrap was still my best friend and he was to be mated to the queen he loved so I spent most of the afternoon dancing with her so we'd be ready for the following morning. Deuteronomy was expected to arrive late in the afternoon and the festivities would begin after everyone had greeted him and he'd had a chance to rest from his journey.

The hours leading up to a mating dance were always a time of celebration. There would be a few large dances for everyone, but it was mainly solos and duets similar to the ones performed at the Ball. This time though, they were performed in honor of the couple to be mated so instead of performing our their own songs they'd perform new ones they prepared just for the couple. If the couple or their deceased parents had songs it was also traditional to have them performed as well.

The final performances of the night were by Mistoffelees and Cassandra and Tugger and Bombalurina. Mistoffelees and Cassandra performed their usual blend of dazzling choreography and spectacular illusion, and Tugger and Bombalurina both performed a song in honor of their respective siblings before performing a stunning duet completely out of character for the two of them. Tugger's new song for his brother was true to form, glitzy and vaudevillian. Bombalurina's tribute to her sister was equally vaudevillian, though it did seem to lack the copious pelvic thrusting of Tugger's performance. When the two came together to perform their duet, nobody expected what came next. We all thought we were in for more lighthearted entertainment and quips at the couple's expense. What we got though, was a stunning ballad that left all of us speechless. Their dancing was just the right mix of sensuality and elegance and their voices were so perfect it was as if they were releasing liquid gold instead of sound from their mouths. By the time the last harmony faded from our ears, everyone present was in tears.

Once everyone had dried their eyes Deuteronomy stood and addressed the tribe. "Every so often I'm asked by a young kitten what makes us as jellicles different from other cats. What is it that sets us apart from them? It isn't our song or our dance. Other cats may not have our sound or our grace, but they have their own ways. It isn't that we are a tribe, there are plenty of tribes. What separates us from the rest is the bond we share with each other. Each one of us is permanently and inseparably bonded to each other and nothing can ever change that."

As Deuteronomy finished his sentence a loud crash was heard as a pile of junk came tumbling down just beside him. The sky that had just been warming in the first rays of dawn was painted red, and a voice was heard booming over it all. "Nothing father? Nothing at all? I beg to differ." A silhouette appeared atop the highest point in the yard. "Have you forgotten about me _father_? Or have you just chosen to deny my existence, _father?_ I must say Munk, I am rather offended that you didn't invite me to your mating dance! Me, your own brother. You didn't even bother to tell me you'd begun courting Demeter!"

"What do you want Macavity?" Munkustrap growled.

"Well, an invitation would have been nice. Now though... I'll be needing a little more than that."

Munkustrap jumped to his feet, claws bared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Macavity laughed before flicking his wrist. "Down kitty." An invisible force slammed into Munkustrap's chest and sent him flying into a pile of junk, knocking him unconscious. "Now then, any one else feel like resisting?"

Mistoffelees stood, sparks dancing between his fingers. "Yeah. I do." He raised his hands to cast a bolt of lightning, but he too was hit by an unseen force and sent flying back.

"Come now Quaxo. We both know you're no match for me. Just ask your poor mother. I understand Coricopat and Tantomile could help you prepare the seance. Now then, if there's no one else, Demeter I'll ask you to come with me." We all watched in horror as she was levitated and pulled towards Macavity. Her attempts to struggle were in vain; her arms and legs were bound by Macavity's magic. I ran to grab her, but before I could lay a paw on her I felt a burning on my chest before I was thrown to the ground. My head slammed against the dirt, and the last thing I remember was a bright flash of light as Macavity and Demeter disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to I found myself in Jenny's den with Mistoffelees and Munkustrap laid out on the blankets beside me. Upon hearing my groans, Jenny came rushing over to inspect me.

"Oh thank Everlasting you're awake!All three of you got hit very hard and we were worried that there would be serious damage. Do me a favor and remind me of your name and how you know these two," she said as she gave me a litany of pokes and prods.

"Jenny you know my name! And I've known these two pretty much my entire life!"

"I have to check for a concussion dear, and one of the potential symptoms is amnesia. Tell me the last things you remember."

"I remember Macavity showing up at a gathering... Munk and Mistoffelees tried to fight him off but he did something that sent them flying back. Magic, I guess. Then... then he started pulling Demeter towards him and I tried to stop it. I remember a burning sensation in my chest, then nothing. Demeter... is she ok?"

"I'm afraid he took her. One last question, do you remember what the gathering was? It's not a big deal if you don't since you don't seem to be showing signs of amnesia, but I do need to ask."

As much as I wished I didn't remember, I did. Though maybe it wasn't that I didn't want to remember as much as I didn't want it to be true. "Demeter and Munk were preparing to dance their union."

"Good." She continued fussing about with me for a few more minutes before said anything more. "Well, the good news is that you don't seem to have broken anything, and you don't show any signs of a concussion. You're very lucky. I just hope these other two fared as well as you did. I think Munkustrap may have a few cracked ribs and Mistoffelees may have as well but I can't know for sure until they wake up, if they wake up."

"IF? You mean they might not?"

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure they will. But only the Everlasting knows how much of them will be left. It's not common, but aside from concussions injuries like these can damage the brain in such a way that the personality of the sufferer is permanently changed. Of course there are also cases in which the changes can be reversed, but we won't know anything until they wake up. They could be lucky like you and have no damage, or... Well let's not think about that. For now, you should just rest. You my have escaped serious injury, but your body took quite a beating and you'll need to give it some time to heal. You're more than welcome to stay here if you like. That'd probably be best actually, since I'll be able to keep an eye on you just in case anything else manifests."

I didn't want to show it, but my body _was_ aching quite badly so I didn't protest her orders. Of course, Jenny rarely actually gave orders unless she was dealing with the kittens, but it was well known that if Jenny said something would "be best," it was _going_ to happen, end of story. I laid myself back down on the blankets and quickly feel asleep.

* * *

I don't know quite how long I slept since I'm still not quite sure how long I was unconscious after the attack, but when I awoke Mistoffelees was awake as well. Jenny was fussing about him in the same way she'd fussed over me.

"How are you feeling Mistoffelees?" I asked groggily.

"Well, like most people, I use my paws for feeling things."

"You've been spending _way_ too much time around Tugger if he's rubbed off on you that much."

"I wouldn't say he's rubbed of on me as much as he's rubbed me-"

"That's _quite_ enough Mistoffelees," Jenny interjected, shooting him her most disapproving stare. "I must say Alonzo is quite right. I had hoped he would pick up some of your qualities when you two started spending so much time together, but now we've got two Tuggers to deal with."

"My, my Jenny! You say that as if it were a bad thing!" The curious cat himself had just happened to choose that moment to make an appearance, and made, at least in his own mind, an appropriate amount of spectacle.

"What are you doing here Tugger?"

"Uh... let's see. Both my brother and my best friend slash mate, oh and Alonzo, are here because they were injured, and two of them have woken up. What possible motivation could I have for wanting to be here?" I'm still not quite sure how I feel about the way he said that.

"Easy there Tug. She is still mending me you know."

"So what's the news Jenny? Is Misto alright?"

"Everything appears normal. He may have a bruised rib or two, but both he and Alonzo here were very lucky."

"What about Munk?"

"I can't say much before he wakes, but he doesn't appear to have broken anything."

"Last I checked that was usually a good sign."

"It is a good sign, but as I warned both Alonzo and Mistoffelees these injuries can affect the brain, and we can't tell if anything has happened until your brother wakes."

"Do you think that's the case with him?"

"On one paw, Alonzo and Mistoffelees seem to be completely fine aside from the bumps and bruises, but on the other, it would seem that Munkustrap took a much harder blow."

"That would make sense. Using my magic always leaves me at least a little drained and most of what I do is make small things appear and disappear. If we assume that all magic works the same and only varies based on the skill of the user, it would make sense that Alonzo got off easiest since Macavity would've been at least a little drained from having used so much magic already," said Mistoffelees.

"So the final conclusion is?"

"I won't know until he wakes. All I can say is that the lack of visible injury to his head is encouraging. I know I'd be far more worried about him if he'd had an open wound or fracture."

"Then what are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait. That's all we can do."

"But when will he wake up?"

"It could be in five minutes, it could be five days from now, or he may never wake up. I wish I could give you more definite answers but I just don't have them right now."


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the next three days at Munkustrap's side, hoping, praying, that we'd see some sign that he was still there. With each day that passed Jenny became less and less optimistic. If he did wake up he probably wouldn't be the same Munkustrap that fought Macavity. His personality and memory may have been altered. He may never wake up and be in a comatose state for the remainder of his life or he may simply succumb to his injuries. Jenny had an eye dropper that she'd use to give him milk and water when she'd check on him, but each time I could see her examinations becoming shorter and shorter. Bit by bit he was wasting away and by the third day his ribs were clearly visible.

Visitors came and went regularly, but I stayed on. Tugger and Mistoffelees left after the first full day, but Tugger would come back and check on his brother fairly regularly. Deuteronomy elected to stay in the junkyard and would come whenever he could. He'd taken over Munkustrap's position as protector after the attack so he was kept busy by his duties for most of the day. We didn't speak much when he was there aside from the formalities. On the third day he finally spoke.

"Alonzo, while I know that Tugger, Munkustrap, and I all appreciate you staying with him as you have, do you believe it is what he'd want?"

"I hadn't given it much thought sir. I've been so worried about him and I don't want him to be alone here. You can't be here with him because you've taken his place as protector, Tugger has Mistoffelees to look after, and Demeter..."

"Precisely Alonzo. Munkustrap trusted you to be his right paw. If you hadn't been injured yourself I would have let you take his place. Now that you've recovered, I think you should."

"Me? Protector?"

"No, not quite. I'll stay here and guard the tribe. But there is someone else who needs your help."

"You mean to say you want _me_ to find Demeter?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not-"

"Not what? Not capable? Munkustrap wouldn't have chosen you to assist him if he didn't believe you could handle yourself. He trusts you enough not only to stand guard while he sleeps, but enough to have left the yard in your care many times during his courtship. If he thinks you're capable, I'll trust his judgement. The question then is, do you?"

"Where would I even begin? I don't know where Macavity lives, even if I did there'd be no guarantee that's where he'd take Demeter. If I somehow managed to find her, how could I fight him off? Just look at how much damage he did during the attack!"

"I do believe you've answered your own question."

"What? How?"

"You already know the questions that need to be answered, so go find the answers."

"I can't exactly go up to a random cat on the street and say 'hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the Napoleon of Crime hangs his hat,' now can I? Or how about the magic? Anyone 'round here know how to fight off one of the most powerful magic cats to have set foot on the earth?"

"No, but you might ask a certain pair of calicos that once worked with him if he has any favorite haunts, and you might ask a certain magical cat that has had dealings with him in the past about how he might be stopped."

"You mean Jerrie and Teazer? They worked for him?"

"Yes. They were betrayed by him years ago. It isn't my place to give details, but their story gave me reason enough to believe they'd not be assisting him again. Regardless, we thought it best that the tribe believe they were simply vagabonds that found a place they liked enough to put down roots in."

I paused a moment, allowing myself to process everything I'd been told. "I guess I should get started then."

"Go. We're counting on you."

I gripped Munkustrap's paw in mine one last time before I stood and stepped out of Jenny's den. Of course, I couldn't voice my biggest objection to being the one to retrieve Demeter. How exactly would that have gone? _Nope, not gonna bring her back, sorry. Why? Well because I'm in love with your son and want him for my own, naturally!_ Yeah, not the best idea. She was still one of us though, and, despite everything, a friend; someone I'd promised Munkustrap I would help him protect. Someone I'd promised to present at her mating dance. Someone I'd failed to protect when Macavity attacked. Part of me felt guilty for not even having thought about her rescue, and part of me felt even worse because even if I hadn't deliberately put it from mind, I knew why it hadn't ever crossed my mind.

After a few moments, I pushed all of it from my mind. None of that mattered know. All that mattered was getting her back unharmed. As long as I could accomplish that my reasons for delay wouldn't matter. I set myself to the task at hand: finding Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, a task much easier said than done. Unlike the others in the junkyard they didn't keep a regular schedule. They came and went as they pleased, sometimes hanging around the yard for days, sometimes not being seen in the yard for just as long, and you could never tell which was going to be the case. I had a feeling, though, that they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. The information Deuteronomy had given me about their past combined with recent events suggested they would be sticking around, since they wouldn't want anyone questioning the timing of their departure.

When they're in the junkyard they have a few spots they frequent. Nobody actually knows where their den is, or if they have separate dens. At the time nobody knew much about them at all, except that they loved causing a stir whenever possible and that they were quite good at _acquiring_ things that others couldn't. Or wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

After checking all of their usual spots, I found the two calicos I'd been searching for lounging on the roof of an old car. Jerrie was laying with one of his legs and his tail draping off the roof, and Teazer's head resting on his stomach. They both appeared to be sleeping, but as I approached Jerrie spoke.

"And wut cain we do fuh ya tahday guvnah?"

"Jer! Where's ya manners? E's just got out of Jenny's den!" Teazer sat up as she spoke. "Ow you doin love? And ow's Munk farin?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Munk is still unconscious, which is part of the reason I'm here."

"Oi! We didn't have nuthin to do wiv that hear me?"

"No need to bite 'is 'ead off! Not like e accused us of nuthin."

"Um, well, Deuteronomy has told me to take Munk's place and go after Macavity and he said you might know where I should start looking?"

Jerrie sat up at this, and turned to face me. "He told you that did e? What else e tell ya?"

"All he said was that you might have some information because you used to work for him, but that we can trust you because he did something to you two that convince you to abandon him."

"Well e wasn't wrong. But sounds like e left out a few details as it were. Can't say I blame 'im for it though. Certainly wouldn't want this kinda thing gettin round the yard ya understand?"

"I do."

"You want to tell im Teazer or should I?"

"you can tell im. Just remember I'm gonna be makin sure ya keep the facts straight ya hear?"

"Right. Well ya see, we grew up wiv 'im. Hence our current profession and, shall we say, skill set. E's always on the move e is. Never stays in one place too long. When we was still wiv 'im there was a time when we was changing it up every night. Not so much near the time we left 'im, though. Still moved around, but e was stayin longer. Never moved when e 'ad a hostage though. Can't say I'd 'ave a clue bout where e'd take 'er though."

"What about that one place? That one 'e kept goin to all the time before we left?"

"Nah, e can't 'ave been plannin this that long. Munk wasn't even seein 'er then."

"Who said e 'ad to 'ave been plannin it for 'er? Hostage is a hostage, don't matter who it is so long as it ain't Mistoffelees, what wiv 'is magic an' all."

"What place are you two talking about?"

"See, e 'ad this place e used to sneak off to somethin regular right before we left 'im. Now I think of it, it ain't far from 'ere. Ain't exactly the next place over, but it was the closest e ever came to this place."

"How do you two know where it is?"

"We followed 'im, naturally. Bit of a trick it was, followin 'im all the way, but we did it."

"So are you actually going to tell me where it is or are we going to go in circles all day?"

"Touchy, touchy! I was gettin to that! Now ya see, best way I can figure to get there is to hop the fence over by the big stacks of tires. Once you done that, you'll be crossing a big field. Nothin of note in there. Ventually you'll come across an old village wiv a giant factory loomin' over it. That's the place. If e is there, you can wager e'll 'ave guards keepin an eye out for 'im. Chances are e's got 'er locked up nice 'n' tight in that factory. Now 'e never leaves a hostage alone. E always stays in the same buildin' and e'll 'ave someone watchin 'er round the clock. Best bet for you is to wait til they's changing guards and sneak by while they's occupied wiv that. You'll also want to time that for when e's sleepin. You get all that?"

"I think so."

"Glad we could be of service. Now if there's nothin else, we've got a nap to get back to."

"Jer! Stop bein so rude!"

"Yeah, sorry. All this talk of 'im leaves me in a bad mood."

"I know it's not my business, but can I ask what happened? Why you left him?"

"You're right, it _is_ none of your business." Jerrie stood and stormed off.

"Jer! Damn. Well, I guess I'll be the one doin' this bit of the tellin' then. Short version of the story is that we never knew our mum. Always 'eard she ran off and left us wiv 'im. Turns out that wasn't exactly the most accurate retelling of the story. See, she didn't leave us by runnin' off and abandonin' us. She left us by goin' up to Heavyside, and e's the one that gave 'er the one way ticket."

"Why would he want to kill your mother?"

"No idea, love. Could've been anythin, knowin 'im. We wasn't ever supposed to know. Only reason we do is that we was listenin' in on some conversation e was 'avin' wiv one of the others. We didn't 'ear any context or nothin, but e said clear as day that e wouldn't 'estitate to kill someone, just like e killed our mother."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"We's pretty good at keepin secrets. You couldn't 'ave known."

"Still, I do feel bad about bringing it up. If I may, can I ask one last question?"

"Fire away."

"Why don't you ever use his name? It's not like it's forbidden to say Macavity around here."

Teazer opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by her brother, who had sneaked up behind me. "Because we knew 'im by a different name. One we don't exactly like to be usin round 'ere."

"What name was that?"

"Father."


	6. Chapter 6

When I left the twins my head was reeling not only from the information I'd just been trusted with, but from all the questions that I still had to answer. Macavity had fathered kittens and then killed their mother? Why? If he'd kill the mother of his own kittens what would he do to Demeter? Had he been planning to abduct someone as long as the twins suspected he had? If he had what were his initial intentions? Did he have someone else in mind? If he did, would he come back to abduct them too? Were the twins right in assuming that the location they'd given me was the place he'd taken Demeter? If they weren't where else could he have gone? And where the hell was I? I'd just been walking wherever my legs carried me and I'd found myself in a part of the junkyard I never visited.

I made my way back, my mind still caught up in all these questions. None of them would or could be answered here in the junkyard though, and before I could go out in search of answers I had one more visit to make. I doubted that he'd be of much help since he hadn't fared much better than me when Macavity attacked, but I certainly didn't want to face Macavity again without at least giving him a shot. I approached the den he and Tugger shared with caution, knowing that the odds were pretty high that they'd be - yep. The sounds were unmistakable. I resigned myself to waiting it out and stepped far enough from the bureau they shared to spare my ears the ever so lovely sound and my mind the ever so tantalizing image of their mating. Thankfully I didn't have to wait terribly long to hear Mistoffelees' shriek (a sound that everyone in the junkyard was so very overly familiar with), signalling that it would be safe to knock. Tugger greeted me at the entrance, his fur still in disarray from his... activities.

"And what can the Rum Tum Tugger do for you this fine evening Alonzo?" He asked, satisfied grin spreading ear to ear.

"Actually I'm here to talk to Mistoffelees, Tugger."

"Too good for the old Rum Tum Tugger are we? You break my heart Alonzo."

"You done there?"

"Yeah, come on in," he turned back into his den and called out to his mate. "Misto darling, you have a visitor!"

"Give me a minute Tug I'm still - oh! Hello Alonzo." I'll spare you the details, but suffice to say Mistoffelees wasn't exactly in the most decent position when I entered and his face went scarlet at the sight of me. "Sorry you had to see that," he said as he attempted to make himself a bit more presentable. "What brings you here? Something I can help with?"

"I hope so. Deuteronomy asked me to go after Demeter."

"I see. I take it things aren't well with Munkustrap then?"

"We don't know. He might wake up, he might not. Jenny's losing hope, and I think Deuteronomy is too." I looked over to Tugger, trying to gauge his emotions, but as always it was useless. "I know it's hard to see him like that Tugger, but you really should go be with them. Your father needs you. You're all he has now." Tugger nodded, and quietly left the den. I waited a moment, making sure Tugger was out of earshot. "I don't expect you to know much Mistofelees, but what do you know about Macavity's magic?"

"You're right, I don't know much about _his_ magic. But there are a few things I noticed during his attack. See, performing magic is like dancing. There's a universal core to every school, but each individual has their own unique style and talents. My strengths are in conjuring and illusion, while Macavity's strength is in harnessing the destructive power of magic, which you, Munkustrap, and I got a taste of. Essentially he can bend the forces of nature to his will. I can too to an extent, but nowhere near what he can accomplish."

"Didn't you say something about magic being draining on the user back when we were in Jenny's den?"

"Yes, right. Well, keeping with the dancing analogy, much like dancing magic drains your energy, and just as one can improve their stamina through training, if one practices their magic enough they can not only perform magic more often, but create more powerful spells as well."

"So what does this all add up to then?"

"From what I've seen, Macavity has built himself up to a point where he can, as I mentioned, essentially bend the laws of nature to his will, but, as evidenced by our injuries, or more specifically, our lack thereof, it is obviously still very draining on him. He performed that spell he used on us three times, and look how much weaker it got each time."

"How is that supposed to help me though?"

"Well if I were you, I'd obviously try to avoid direct confrontation with Macavity. But if that were unavoidable, I'd do what I could to wear him down. The more effort he puts into fending you off, the less energy he'll have to put into his own attacks, and the less likely it'll be that he'll able to do serious damage."

"Just so we're clear: your advice to me is to attack Macavity head on, full force."

"Yes."

"We are talking about the same Macavity right? You know, the big scary red one that put his own brother in a coma with a flick of the wrist, before proceeding to give both you and me the same treatment?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Well isn't that just f*****g peachy then."


	7. Chapter 7

After being absolutely _inundated_ with confidence from my conversation with Mistoffelees, I knew there wasn't much more I could learn there in the junkyard. I had an idea of where Macavity might be. I had a reasonable guess as to where he'd be keeping Demeter. I had a suggestion of how I might not get myself killed in a fight with him. In short then, I didn't have s**t. I didn't even have Munkustrap to talk to or ask for guidance. The thought hit me harder than I'd expected, leaving me almost lightheaded. I forced the thought from my mind as I began running through the yard. The world began to spin as I ran, but I kept going. I heard voices calling out to me as I passed, but I ignored them and carried on.

I stumbled into my den and flopped down onto the blankets. Maybe it was denial, maybe it was my own injuries, maybe it was the thought of the task in front of me, maybe it was something else entirely, but something had been keeping the thoughts at bay. Munkustrap, my best friend, and the unknowing recipient of my heart, was lying in a coma. A coma he may never come out of. A coma that even if he did come out of, could have changed him permanently. Or, of course, he could simply succumb to whatever injuries Macavity had inflicted on him and die before I returned. Just the notion was making me sick.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd so alone. So utterly desolate. I felt empty. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and tried to fight them back, but it was useless. I laid there on my blankets, curled up and bawled like a kitten. I had only been in that position when I felt a paw on my back as someone laid beside me. I rolled over onto all fours with a start, claws unsheathed, about to pounce on whoever had intruded.

"Easy Alonzo," Coricopat said with soothing smile. "It's just me."

"Everlasting Cori, what are you doing? You can't just sneak in here like that!"

"I didn't Alonzo. I sensed something was wrong when you went belting past everyone so I followed you back here and then when I knocked you didn't seem to hear me, but I could hear you in here and I thought you might need someone."

"I'm fine Cori. Thanks though."

"If by 'fine' you mean Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional, then you're correct. Otherwise you're just lying to me and quite possibly yourself."

I thought about arguing with the psychic, but there wouldn't be much point in it. I crawled over and seated myself next to him. "I just... I don't know..." Tears filled my eyes again and I gave up on my attempts to speak. Coricopat put his arm around me and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're stronger than you know Alonzo. You'll be alright. All of this will turn out for the best. I know it sounds like generic advice coming from a psychic, but know that it's true Alonzo."

"What does that even mean? Turn out for the best? Everything's already gone to s**t! Munk may quite literally be on his deathbed and I'm going on a suicide mission to save the queen that stole him from me!" I clapped my paw over my mouth, but the damage was already done.

"So that's what I sensed that night... Interesting."

"What are you talking about Cori?"

"I could feel your resentment during all the festivities prior to Macavity's interruption. At the time I thought you were jealous that Munkustrap had Demeter, though I couldn't tell if you were jealous because he had a mate or Demeter specifically. This is far more interesting though..."

"You still haven't told me what you're talking about Cori."

"I'm a psychic Alonzo, there's no point in lying to me. You're in love with Munkustrap, and from what I can sense, you have been for quite a while." I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "You needn't worry, I keep quite a few secrets of this nature. The only thing you need fear is yourself. Love has made many a tom do things he later regrets."

"What exactly are you accusing me of Cori?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not accusing you of anything Alonzo. You've done nothing. I only mean to warn you to not allow that statement to be true when all is done." My blood was boiling by now. Part of me hated that he'd dare make such an implication. The other part of me hated that he was right. It had crossed my mind that with Demeter gone I'd have no competition and could have Munk all to myself. It was a horrible notion, but it had crossed my mind nonetheless. "I can feel you struggling Alonzo, and I can feel that in your heart you will do what is right. Just be wary that love does not distort your view of what is right. Now go. You're needed." He stood and pulled me to my feet. I opened my mouth to speak, but he simply raised his paw. "You needn't say it. I already know," he said with a gentle smile before leaving my den.

I stood there a moment longer, reflecting on the psychic's words. The thoughts that I'd had sent chills down my spine. How could I have even harbored them for an instant? I forced them from my mind and steeled my resolve. As unprepared as I was, there was nothing left for it. It was time for me to leave.

Before I left, there was one stop I knew I had to make. I slipped into Jenny's den quietly and found Deuteronomy by Munkustrap's side, and Tugger seated in the corner, with Mistoffelees curled into his arms. Not a word was being spoken when I entered, but Deuteronomy stood as I did.

"Have you some news Alonzo?"

"Yes, and no. I may know where Macavity has gone, and Misto told me what he could about what to expect if I have to confront Macavity."

"You've done well Alonzo, though I expected nothing less from you. Everlasting go with on your journey."

"If I may, I'd like a moment with Munkustrap before I go."

"Of course. Tugger, Mistoffelees. Give them their privacy." The three toms left the den, leaving me alone with Munkustrap.

I sat down beside him, took one of his paws in mine and put the other on his chest.

"I know you can't hear me now Munk, but I... I just have to get a few things off my chest before I go. You've always been there for me. You're the closest thing I've ever had to actual family. As much as it pains me to see you with her, I'm going to get her back for you Munk. We're all going to come out of this." To this day I'm not sure if I was convincing him or myself of that. "But in case one of us doesn't, I have to tell you something, even if you can't hear me." I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I love you Munkustrap. I love you."


End file.
